Mystery
by youko-kun
Summary: Kieran Kerr was just an ordinary CEO of a successful company, until a new company decided to invest in his. Wayne Enterprises. Watch as Kieran is pushed through trials by traitor executives, madman joker's, and new friendships. pairing is Bruce/OMC


Hello hello, I decided while I wait for review's and votes on my other dark knight fan fiction (HINT HINT!) I would chase after another one of my plot bunnies. This fan fiction features an OC, no surprise :D , but its different then what I've seen.

First, it's a MALE OC, har har. I'm planning a Bruce(batman)/MOC pairing, so don't like, don't read. Simple you flamers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the same thing every night. The screams, the begging, the ruthless laughter, but most importantly, it was the blood. Every night, dreams of the past flooded in, no order, no reason, no purpose other then to torment him for his deeds. Kieran Kerr twisted and turned in his on his large bed. Images of death, destruction and hatred flashed in his mind. A silent scream rang from his lips and he bolted upright, chest heaving in an attempt to gain needed oxygen.

Swiftly taking in a scan of his room, Kieran ran a hand through his long golden brown hair, it reached to the small of his back. Sweat ran down his chest, sticking to the thin muscle shirt he had worn to bed. Getting up, he walked slowly to the kitchen, taking no longer then 2 minutes, his pent house being quite large and extravagant. Grabbing a glass, he poured himself some water and drank it down greedily. Putting the glass near the sink for later, he leaned heavily onto the counter.

'Every night, I go through this. Every night. When will the nightmares stop and I can get some rest?' Kieran sighed and walked to the bathroom, quickly relieved himself and stared at the mirror above the sink. Dark midnight blue eyes stared back at him. Large bags had formed under them, testifying his lack of sleep. Small scars adorned his body, telling a tale of hard life and survival.

Walking back to his room, he sat on his bed only to jump in surprise when the phone rang. Quickly grabbing his cell, he flipped it open. "Kerr." he said. A small female voice sounded from the speaker. "Hey Kieran, I didn't wake you did I?" Kieran chuckled, "You know full well I was going to be awake after my nightly horrors by this time Sarah. What's up?" A sigh rang from the phone. "Your board of morons has called a meeting, Something about a large company wanting to invest or something. You need to be at the company before 7 am or the idiot brigade will come find you." Kieran looked at his nearby digital clock. It read 4:55.

Kieran owned and ran the company known as Kerr defences. They specialized in new defensive measures against modern technology. Body suits, anti-missile defence systems, anti-gun protections, electronic tracker's, tazers, even new and improved pepper sprays. Any new advancement in the world defence was in some part due to Kerr Defences. Any new investment would mean it was either someone who wanted to know what kind of new weapons they needed to build in order to counteract Kerr's newest measures, like his biggest competitor Stark industries, or it was someone who needed the new technology to protect themselves for some selfish reason. Either way, the meeting would most likely become a colossal waste of time, But as CEO, he had to attend.

"Alright Sarah, tell Eric to pick me up at 6:45, ill be ready by then." "Will do boss." Kieran hung up, tossed the phone onto his night stand and sighed. It was going to be a long day. Positive he wasn't going to get much more sleep, Kieran stood and went to his walk in closet. Picking out a simple blue suit he laid it on his bed for later and head back to the bathroom. Washing quickly, he walked back to his room, only a towel around his waist. Dressing quickly, he tied his hair up into a quick pony tail, put a pure silver watch on, slipped on some dress shoes and headed back to the kitchen. The clock ready 5:20 when he passes it.

His maid, Sherry, could be heard stirring in her room, preparing for the day. He sat at the large table in the room and turned on the flat screen across from it. The news flashed on, showing a bulletin from Gotham city. Apparently Gotham had a new villain, the Joker. 'Nice to know I don't have to worry about a masked madman hunting me down, laughing as he does. Good old Bevin City, how you bore me so.' Sherry could be heard walking down the stairs to the kitchen. She turned the corner, her standard modified butler uniform adorning her petite body. He blond hair had been put into a bun this day and her glasses were on her face instead of contacts.

Spotting him at the table, she quickly went into the kitchen calling out, " Good morning Master Kerr, what would you like for breakfast?" Kieran mulled on it, glancing at the photo of Gotham's Batman and resident nutcase The joker on the news. "Just some egg's and bacon are fine." Shelly nodded and started to prepare his food. Kieran leaned back and closed his eyes, the images from his dreams racing past his eyelids. It was always the same thing. He witnessed his families murder over and over. Fathers drinking had become out of hand and he took money from the mob to pay for it. Of course he didn't pay them back.

His family, father, mother, and baby sister hand been cut down in cold blood by mob hit men right in front of him as he hid from the hallway closet. The men laughed the whole time, toying with them as they raped his mother in front of his father, tore his sister to shreds before shooting them all with more rounds then necessary. He had been 17 at the time, just finishing high school.

He jumped from one dead beat job to the next, blank inside, until one day he had a brilliant idea. He created the company Kerr defences to originally create body armour with the newest protection fibers that could be easily hidden in ordinary clothing. Police and FBI invested in the idea, and the companies Idea spread from there. An Idea to keep other families from suffering his fate created a multi-billion company in a few short years. Amazing what someone can do when they obsess over one idea to long.

The smell of bacon wafted to his nose. Looking over, Kieran spotted a huge egg and bacon breakfast, complete with toast and a variety or juices. "You defiantly go all out with everything you do Sherry." The maid blushed lightly at the remark, setting the breakfast in front of him. "It's a pleasure Sir. May I inquire why your out here so early?" Kieran poured himself a glass of apple juice, turning the TV off. "I have a board meeting this morning. Apparently a new investor has come up, wealthy too if the sudden meeting is any indication." Sherry nodded, heading back to the kitchen to start cleaning. "Do you need me to call your driver at a specific time Sir?" Kieran shook his head in the negative, swallowing his bit of egg. "No, Sarah is taking care of it." Sarah had been his secretary for the last 3 years. They had grown up together and after she saw his success story in the paper, had applied for a job immediately. Kieran knew that he could always trust her decisions and opinions as they usually were correct.

His board of executives that ran his company were full of greed and self interests. He had been trying to slowly weed them out but the replacements usually succumbed to the temptation of the position of power all to quickly. Kieran had taken to touring his company regularly to make sure his resources and money was going into good causes. If the board was this eager to have this investor, it meant they were incredibly wealthy or incredibly powerful in the political world.

"when will your car be arriving Sir?" Sherry broke through his thoughts. Glancing at the clock nearby it read 6:15. "30 minutes Sherry." Sherry nodded and grabbed the breakfast tray, heading back to the kitchen. "If your meeting a new investor, maybe you should use some of that make-up your last fling left here and cover some of that sleep deprivation on your face. A good first impression is most important." Kieran chuckled and headed to the bathroom. Grabbing some cover-up and his glasses, he applied the make-up and slipped the glasses on his face.

The oval glasses framed his eyes nicely, while loose stands of hair framed his face and shoulders. He looked every bit the rich CEO bachelor. Sighing he headed to the door. Sherry handed him his briefcase containing important files and information he needed to give back to Sarah to file. He waved goodbye to the maid, leaving her to clean and take care of the penthouse, entered the elevator serving as a door, hit ground floor and watched the doors close. When they opened, it showed a reception desk and large glass double doors. The desk girl looked up as he walked over towards the doors. "Good Morning Mr. Kerr, your leaving early today." Kieran nodded to the girl and headed outside. As he stepped to the curb a Rolls Royce phantom pulled up, driven by his driver Eric. The man stepped out and ran around the car, quickly pulling the side door open. "Good Morning Mr. Kerr." Kieran nodded once again and stepped into the vehicle. Eric quickly closed the door, ran back to the other side of the car, got in and merged back into traffic.

" How has your morning gone so far Sir?" Eric started small talk in the quiet car. "It could be better." Kieran stated, pushing his glasses higher on his nose. "Problems with the idiot brigade again?" Kieran chuckled, Eric had also grown up with him, at a much simpler level. As such, Sarah's vocabulary about his board members had rubbed off on him. " Fortunately no, just a new investor has them in a greed frenzy." Eric laughed, turning a corner and stopped in front a large skyscraper. " Have fun, I don't envy you." Kieran smiled and shook his head as Eric opened his door. Stepping out he headed towards the door as the car pulled out and drove away. Stepping into the building, Sarah immediately walked over to him from the reception desk. Her dark brown hair was down today, the ends just brushing her shoulders. Her light blue-green eyes sat behind a pair of square glasses. She wore a dark purple business suit, looking much like his, only feminine.

" Good, you made it on time today." She stepped up beside him and walked with him to the elevator, taking his briefcase. "And I must say, im glad I did." Kieran grinned down at her, as she sighed. They had long ago decided to make it look like they had a relationship to stop applications to the company purely for a shot at him. It has somewhat worked. Girls no longer applied for higher positions in fear of meeting the Bachelors girlfriend. "Ha ha, your just saying that because my suit happens to match yours." Kieran chuckled as the doors of the elevator closed. He sobered as Sarah turned to face him, serious. " Now, this meeting is very important. Your going to be meeting Lucius fox, trusted advisor for Bruce Wayne of Wayne enterprises. If we get him onboard, we have the support and finances of Gotham's richest man." Kieran lifted an eyebrow. "That would explain the board's sudden need to call a meeting and show its greedy tendency."

Sarah nodded as the elevator opened to his office floor. She walked quickly to her desk and dropped the briefcase on it. Walking quickly to the board room, she opened the doors for Kieran and stood to the side. About 15 men and woman sat in the room around a large oval table. Only one man in the room was unfamiliar to Kieran. 'That must be Lucius Fox.' The board stood as he walked to the head of the table, Sarah walking out, closing the doors behind her. Standing near his seat, his head adviser Marcel walked over. " Uh Mr. Kerr… Sir. This is Lucius Fox, head Advisor of Wayne Enterprises. Oh, and we're terrible sorry for making you come in so early to deal with this, we only just received his confirmation to negotiate a partnership just last night." Kieran waved him off as Lucius came over. He took his hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kerr." " Likewise." Kieran sat, signalling the rest of the board to sit as well. He poured himself a glass of water from the jug sitting beside him and got comfortable, taking his sweet time to make the board sweat in nervousness. Fortunately, Lucius seemed more amused then bothered with the delay. " Now then, why has Mr. Wayne suddenly taken an interest in my company?" Lucius Fox cleared his throat. " Well Mr. Kerr, As you know Gotham City has one of the worst crime rates in this area. Mr. Wayne has taken to funding anything he can that can help protect the citizens of Gotham from further harm and hardships. Your company specializes in defence systems and measures. Mr. Wayne would like to invest in your company. In exchange he would like to have your company use its resources and technology to create and design some projects of his. He's been designing new armour, weapons, and measures to stop attacks and harm to a person. It would make people more confident that they are protected and take a larger role in the cleaning of Gotham."

Kieran's interests was immediately sparked at the mention that the partnership would protect innocent civilians. His board murmured happily, seeing the interest as a definite yes at the partnership. "I know that Mr. Wayne has his own research lab. Why does he need to invest in me to gain his goals when he could by some of my products and complete his projects form there?" Lucius seemed amused, as if he expected him to ask this. " Mr. Wayne said he would like your finesse and input on his designs, Stating, 'If you want something done right, get a professional to do it.' He thought the perfect way your could benefit is have you do the projects for him, while keeping him updated of course, and use the results to create new designs. He saw this as the perfect way to advance the defence sector of Wayne enterprises."

Kieran mulled on this. A new investor meant he could afford more expensive technology to do his work, But it also meant he would have to add a new executive to watch over the dealings, like Lucius Fox, And he didn't trust anyone on this board to do the job without trying to pull it to there advantage. " Well Mr. Fox, I like the benefits of this partnership but I would like to see just what kind of projects we're talking about before I give you an answer." Lucius didn't seem surprised. " Of course, I brought along the projects that are in pure development stages, for security reasons. If you would like to see the more developed projects, we could schedule a time for you to come to Gotham and see them, if you would like." Kieran took the folder from Fox and opened it. One of the executives intervened. " By all do respect Sir, but if the projects are for defence shouldn't this be a win-win situation either way? I say we take the deal now." the table murmured their agreement, hoping for a yes and be assigned to executive position. Kieran could see the greed shine clearly in there eyes. " Mr. Jones." The executive sat back at the harsh tone. " My company has standards. Many people would believe using nuclear warfare was defence. While I hope Mr. Wayne is not this kind of person, I still will check all projects put forward to this company. I will not smear the name of my company and reputation on the off chance that one of these projects turns out morally wrong, slim chance or not. So No, Mr. Jones. I will not say yes until I have deemed Mr. Wayne's proposal sincere and good for this companies name. If you refuse and try to defy this, then put your resignation on my Secretaries desk and leave." the room was silent as Kieran looked back to the folder. Then projects were odd at best. There was a plan to make a new army body suit made of indestructible materials. Kind of like an all body bullet proof vest. Another was for a new security system designed to detect the change in heat, detecting people if they pass a wide area instead of a laser. The one that stood out most was a project to create new armoured cars that could take a missile hit like a tank but was light and fast like a race car. Lucius fox was looking around, amused, at the board members. The harsh lashing they had received had them quiet and looking ashamed as Kerr read the file. " These look good Lucius. I would love to have a go at those but I would like to see the rest of the projects before I say yes or no." Lucius nodded and took back the folder. " I'll let Mr. Wayne know. I'll contact your secretary with times you can come and she can schedule a time for you to visit." Kieran nodded and shook Lucius hand, " Looking forward to it." Lucius smiled, gathered his things and left.

As the door closed, Kieran gazed around the table. " I think its time for another weeding."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah looked up as Lucius walked past. " I heard Mr. Kerr in there, who was it this time? I bet it was Honel that set him off." Lucius grinned as he leaned on the secretaries desk. "Actually, I believe it was a Mr. Jones." Sarah laughed. " The greed finally made his brain to mush did it? I knew he'd crack eventually. The temptation to control this company to use its resources for other means, like weapon development, it to great for the lowly men. He showed such promise as an executive too." Lucius looked curiously at her. "What do you mean?" Sarah grinned. "Well if your going to be our new partner you deserve to know." She waved him closer, leaning in. Whispering she said, " Almost all the executives in that room has at one point or another tried to use Mr. Kerr's money for there own endeavouring in the black and weapons market. Helping develop weapons against Kerr armour, leaking plans for new projects, you name it, its been done. Kieran's been trying to make a new board for a while now but he can't seem to weed out the greed. Its starting to get a little frustrating."

Lucius looked surprised. " I know right? I think Kieran's hoping if he partner's with you, Wayne can help him run the company, keep the corruption in check. I think the only reason he didn't say yes, is because he can't think of a person to be the executive to watch the dealings between us. The trip to Gotham gives him time to find someone." Lucius seemed to be digesting this new info about Wayne's newest prospective company. " I see, well I should be going I think." Sarah nodded as he turned to the elevators. " Call soon for that business appointment, will you?" Lucius nodded as the elevators closed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bruce had found out about the rising company known as Kerr Defences he had been ecstatic. While the bat suit and arsenal was powerful and protective, it was all experiments perused randomly by his company. If he could have a suit and weapons done by a Company who specialized in designing these things, its would be many times better, and a lot more reliable.

This was why Bruce Wayne, very out of character, was sitting in his office early in the morning, waiting for Lucius to arrive and tell him how the meeting went. As his doors opened and said man walked in, Bruce jumped up and guided the man in. " Lucius, how did it go?" Lucius smiled and took a seat, setting down his briefcase. " It was very interesting. I showed him the plans for the new car and suit and he seemed very interested. He still wanted to see our other experiments as well. But this isn't the interesting part." Bruce leaned on his hands, listening intently. He didn't expect an automatic yes, but if Lucius thought something important to take note of, then its must mean something else was going on then simple business meeting. " On my way out, Mr. Kerr's secretary told me something intriguing. Apparently, the reason Kerr didn't give an automatic yes is because he cant trust any of his executives to not take self interests last over company endeavours. He's is most likely using the trip over here to meet outside the executive circle to plan a way to get rid of the board and start anew."

Bruce was surprised. While his company had a few weeds in his higher ups, it didn't get that bad. " Well, if this man is as good as the weapon market says he is, it would be a good idea for us to help him out and get his expertise on our side." Lucius smiled. " My thoughts exactly."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a healthy dose of ranting and firing employee's, Kieran exited his board room to see Sarah smiling like the Cheshire cat. " Ok, what did you do?" Sarah put on a affronted look, ruined by the giggles that escaped her. " Me? I didn't do anything." She grinned and pulled up his schedule. " You have a meeting with the fibre unit in 15 minutes, and after that you planned to take a tour of the development department." She handed him the schedule. " After that your free for the day unless someone calls you." Kieran scanned it, finding no flaws in the timing. " Alright, keep an ear out for Wayne enterprises. I want to get the trip done with soon." Sarah nodded " Yes sir." Kieran nodded back and headed for the elevator.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip was scheduled for 2 weeks later, on two days the CEO's had free from pressing matters. Kieran had been searching through the company for an executive to run the New Wayne section but was shaving trouble. The only option he could think of was get a new secretary and let Sarah do it, but that would wreck the relationship plan. ' Oh well, sacrifices for good company moral must be made.' 3 Days before the meeting Kieran made his decision. " Sarah?" Said woman looked up from her work questioningly. " I'd like you to be the executive for the new Wayne partnership, do you accept?" Sarah looked stunned, as did the other people currently around the office. " I'd love to, but who would be as effective at being your secretary ten me?" Kieran smirked at waved a young man over. " This is Kyle, your to train him and show him the ropes. I'll watch the Wayne dealings until you think he's ready to work on his own." Kyle waved shyly at the secretary. "Hello" Kieran Smiles smugly as the defeated look on Sarah's face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kieran looked up at the tall tower in front of him. Wayne enterprises was printed on the top. Walking towards the door, Lucius greeted him inside. " Welcome to Wayne Tower Mr. Kerr. Mr. Wayne is waiting in his office for us." " Hello Mr. Fox. I trust your well?" Lucius nodded as they entered the elevator. Riding up the many stories to the top, they made small talk about mundane things. The doors opening, they walked towards a large desk, a young woman behind it. Lucius nodded towards her as he lead them to the large doors nearby. Opening them, he greeted a man sitting behind a large desk. " AH Mr. Wayne. This is Kieran Kerr. Mr. Kerr, This is Bruce Wayne." Wayne stood up and shook his hand. " Hello Mr. Kerr, I trust your trip went well?" Kieran laughed as the sat down. " As well as one can be while in a car for 4 hours."

" Well, we we're going to start by showing you the results of our current projects and work our way back through the developing ones." Bruce started, pulling out large folders from his desk. Kieran nodded as Bruce opened a folder. The next couple of hours was spent on looting at plans from a Kevlar suit, a armoured car called a tumbler and many devices meant to disable instead of harm. Wayne enterprises had made many leaps in technology that Kieran had not pursued, caught up in other endeavours. As the last folder closed , Bruce folded his hands and lent on them. " So what do you think Mr. Kerr?"

Kieran smiled and reached his hand over. " I think this will be a very good partnership." Bruce and Lucius smiled and They shook hands. Kieran then put on a very serious face. " Now as partners I have something to ask you." Bruce nodded, curious. " I need your help with weeding out a certain Board of Morons as my secretary likes to call them. Its time my employee's remembered who owns the building they work in."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go, one new fan fiction. And if anyone reads this, please review my other fan fiction Ashen. Its hard to continue a story where people are voting on it and no one votes. R&R! Youko-kun out.


End file.
